Por trás de HP A história de Ron e Mione
by Dany Granger Weasley
Summary: Todos sabem o que eles falaram, mas ninguém sabe o que eles realmente pensavam durante suas brigas. Será que eses dois têm futuro? Um passeio pela história de amor q começou de uma simples mas bonita amizade. RH. CAPÍTULO 2 NO AR!
1. Expresso de Hogwarts

**N/Dany: **Essa é a minha primeira fic e começou como uma idéia meio louca de falar do amor do Ron e da Mi. Acho q não preciso falar q sou fã incondicional desse lindo casalzinho, né? hehe Bem, espero q gostem e mandem bastante reviews. Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e vs irão perceber q os fatos ocorridos aqui são todos do livro, mas quis coloca-los no ponto de vista do Rony e da Mi. Minha idéia foi recontar tudo na visão dos dois, expressando pensamentos deles (claro, pensamentos q eu acho q eles tiveram) durante todos esses anos em Hogwarts.

**Capítulo 1**

**Expresso de Hogwarts.**

Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger nunca tinham se visto, mas suas vidas estariam ligadas muito em breve. Eles não imaginavam o que o destinos os reservava e como a vida deles mudaria ao receberem aquela carta avisando que seriam alunos de Hogwarts, uma escola para bruxos.

Ronald Billius Weasley, este era seu nome completo, era o sexto filho homem do casal Arthur e Molly Weasley e seria o sexto a ingressar em Hogwarts. Os Weasley eram uma família bruxa muito simples, porém muito unida e, apesar do dinheiro não ser abundante, o amor naquela casa era mais do que suficiente e notado por qualquer um que os conhecesse. Uma particularidade que esta família possuía era o típico cabelo vermelho. Todos eles, sem exceção, tinham o cabelo desta cor e o rosto com sardas.

Hermione Jane Granger era de uma família de trouxas, termo utilizado para denomidar quem não pertencia ao mundo mágico, e foi uma total surpresa para seus pais, q eram dentistas, quando ela recebeu uma carta sendo chamada para estudar em Hogwarts. Ela era uma menina que não tinha os padrões de beleza ditados pela sociedade... ela era baixinha, os dentes da frente avantajados, olhos castanhos, cabelos castanhos muito volumosos e isso a deixava com uma baixa auto estima. Esse fato a fazia sempre se esconder atrás dos livros, o q a tornou uma garota extremamente inteligente, qualidade q ela gostava de realçar.

No dia do embarque, Rony chegou à estação King's Cross acompanhado de sua mãe e de 4 de seus 6 irmãos. Quando se aproximavam da parede q se localizava entre as plataformas 9 e 10, percebem um outro jovem que parecia um pouco perdido. Eles o ajudam a chegar até o trem e ali Rony fazia seu primeiro amigo.

Ambos ocuparam a mesma cabine no trem, conversaram e o jovem Weasley descobriu que seu mais novo amigo se tratava de ninguém mais ninguém menos do q Harry Potter, o menino q sobreviveu ao ataque de Lord Voldemort, um dos bruxos mais poderosos de sua época, onde seus pais haviam morrido. Eles se deliciavam com doces comprados por Harry e Rony tentava fazer um feitiço ensinado por seus irmãos, os gêmeos Fred e George, para fazer com que seu rato se tornasse amarelo quando Hermione apareceu na porta de sua cabine. Ela ajudava Neville Longbotton a encontrar seu sapo, quando viu q Ron tentava fazer um feitiço. Mione o observa atentamente com um olhar de certo desdém. Todos os feitiços que tentara desde o dia em que se descobrira uma bruxa, deram certo, feitiços simples, claro, mas bem sucedidos. Naquele exato momento, um interesse inexplicável aquele garoto... ela não se dera conta disso, ela o achara bobo, sem graça, mas ele conseguira chamar sua atenção, afinal, ele tinha os olhos mais lindos que Hermione tinha visto. Ela tira aquilo de seu pensamento rapidamente e começa a conversar com o outro menino q se encontrava na cabine, a quem ela descobre ser Harry Potter, o menino sobre quem ela leu em seus livros sobre o mundo bruxo. Ela sabia absolutamente tudo sobre a vida dele, o que deixou o ruivinho e o jovem Potter impressionados.

Quando o trem chegou à estação de Hogsmeade, os três continuaram juntos e Hermione continuava a falar incessantemente sobre toda a história de Hogwarts e sobre o livro onde tinha aprendido aquilo tudo, q se chamava Hogwarts, uma história.

Rony já começava a achar um pouco irritante todo aquele ar de superioridade que a menina tinha e tentou ignora-la o máximo q pudesse. Naquele momento, o que ele mais queria era descobrir em que casa iria ficar e, após ter sido selecionado para Grifinória, ele se sentiu mais aliviado. Sua família inteira tinha pertencido aquela casa, se ele fosse selecionado para outra, decepcionaria seus pais. Hermione também havia se tornado uma Gifinória, casa que ela tinha pretensão de entrar desde q lera sobre ela.

Durante os meses que se seguiram, os dois protagonizaram brigas que não tinham razão aparente para acontecer, mas um parecia sempre estar querendo discutir com o outro. Era por um dever de casa não feito, por atraso nas aulas, por excesso de cobrança e quem os observasse, acharia até que eram namorados, mas isso não era algo que passava pela cabeça de nenhum deles, ou será que passava?

Um belo dia, após uma aula de feitiços onde Rony tinha sido corrigido por Hermione, q tinha realizado a tarefa brilhantemente, mais uma das brigas aconteceu. Rony andava ccom seus amigos e comentava sobre o acontecido na aula.... ele dizia que Hermione era um pesadelo e por ser assim, não tinha amigos. O q o jovem não sabia era que ela passava por eles naquele exato momento e ouvia tudo que ele dizia. Ele ficou sem saber o que fazer mas nem teve tempo, pois Hermione sumira de sua vista rapidamente. Ele tentou esquecer do assunto e tentaria se desculpar com ela depois.

A menina ficara arrasada ao ouvir aquilo. Apesar das discussões freqüentes, ela realmente achava q eram amigos e escutar aquele comentário a machucara demais. Ela sente lágrimas rolando de seus olhos e não poderia deixar q ninguém a visse daquele jeito, então ela se refugia em um lugar onde poderia ficar sozinha: o banheiro feminino. Algumas meninas entravam e saíam, mas pareciam não dar muita importância a sua presença ali até mesmo porque sua expressão indicava que não tinha intenção nenhuma de conversar. A garota ali ficou pelo restante do dia.

Durante o jantar, Harry e Rony dão por falta da amiga e escutam umas meninas falarem que ela estava no banheiro chorando. Ambos decidem conversarem com ela após o jantar, mas seus planos são subitamente interrompidos pela entrada do Professor de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas comunicando que um Trasgo tinha conseguido entrar nas Masmorras. Sendo aquela uma criatura perigosa, o Diretor ordena imediatamente que os monitores retornem com os alunos para suas respectivas torres. Os dois amigos lembram novamente de Mione no banheiro e também que essa correria perigo por não saber da existência do Transgo. Eles vão até lá alerta-la, mas sem serem vistos por ninguém, só que sua surpresa foi imensa ao ver o Trasgo dentro do castelo e se dirigindo exatamente pro local onde Hermione se encontrava. Eles se sentiram muito culpados por terem metido a menina naquela situação e tentaram distrair o trasgo para que não a machucasse. A menina gritava, tentava fugir da enorme criatura, q apesar de não muito esperta, se aproximava cada evz mais da jovem grifinória. Os dois meninos começaram a travar uma luta com a criatura e, quando já estavam quase sendo derrotados pelo grande trasgo, Rony consegue salva-los utilizando o feitiço que causara a briga entre ele e Hermione. A menina sentiu um orgulho enorme do amigo e ali o laço q existia entre eles cresceu e se fortaleceu. Após o sermão da Profª McGonagall pela pequena aventura do trio, os três voltaram para sua Torre e não deixaram de realizar nenhuma aventura juntos naquele ano. Até mesmo na luta contra Voldemort no fim do ano letivo, os dois amigos estavam ao lado de Harry para apóia-lo até quando puderam. Aqueles três se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Mas será q a amizade de dois deles não avançaria para um outro nível? Isso só o tempo poderia responder.

**N/Dany: **Bem, esse foi o primeiro capítulo e espero ter inspiração para escrever o próximo em breve. Não me perguntem quantos capítulos essa fic terá, pois não faço a mínima idéia. Se ela agradar, eu continuarei a escrever. Então dependerá de reviews para q eu continue e sejam gentis, ta/ afinal é a minha primeira fic hehe

Gostaria agora de agradecer a algumas amigas muito importantes em todo esse meu processo criativo.

**Beca:** Viu migah? Eu te conheci lendo a sua fic e agora estou aqui publicando a minha primeira. Obrigada por despertar meu gosto por essas histórias tão legais. Espero q vc curta o q escrevi. Bjinhos

**Nanda: **Eu sei q vc odeia fics, mas espero q leia a minha. Pode deixar não vou ficar viajando e esquecer de vcs enquanto escrevo não, ta? TE GOSTO MUITO, MINHA AMIGA!!

**Cathy: **Nossa, como eu poderia de deixar de agradecer e dedicar essa fic à vc, miguxa. Obrigada por ajudar q me inspirasse sendo um Ron tão lindinho no nosso RPG, obrigada por estar me dando apoio enquanto eu escrevia esse capítulo e obrigada por simpelsmente ser minha amiga. TB TE GOSTO DEMAIS, MIGA!

Tenho tb q agradecer a todos os meus amigos q tanto me aturam falando do Rony e da Mione. Desculpe por ser tão obcecada, viu? Hehe As duas Aninhas, Fran, Mell e a todos do RPG de Harry Potter do qual faço tarde, meu querido S3, um beijo e ESSA FIC VAI PRA TODOS VCS.


	2. Primeiros Sinais

N/Dany: Bem, aí está o segundo capítulo. Espero q gostem.

Capítulo 2- Primeiros sinais

Durante as férias, Hermione pensara muito em seus amigos, principalmente em Rony. Algo nele fazia a menina se sentir diferente, mas ela estava muito preocupada com seus estudos e não dá muita atenção ao que estava sentindo. Nas cartas q trocaram durante as férias, eles combinaram de se encontrar no Beco Diagonal para comprarem seus livros. A menina estranhara não receber nenhuma notícia de Harry, mas logo imaginou que seus tios poderiam estar envolvidos nisso, então não se preocupou.

No dia marcado, eles se encontram na Loja Floreios e Borrões, após alguns probleminhas que Harry teve com o pó de flu, e começam a procurar os livros. Rony não gosta nada do jeito com que Hermione fica a olhar para Gilderoy Lockhart, bruxo que costumava atrair a atenção de todas as bruxas por sua fama e boa aparência e que seria o futuro professor de DCAT dos três amigos.

Naquele ano, o trio achou que teria um pouco de paz, mas estava muito enganado. A família Malfoy estava disposta a fazer da vida do bruxinho Harry e de seus amigos um inferno. Eles já estavam de volta a sua rotina em Hogwarts e, como sempre, a dupla Rony e Hermione continuava com suas brigas constantes. Os outros alunos já começavam a notar um sentimento começando a nascer entre os dois, mas ambos nunca iriam admitir aquilo. Foi no dia do treino do time de quadribol que Rony começou a demonstrar seu lado protetor em relação a jovem Grifinória. Durante uma discussão entre o trio e Draco Malfoy, Hermione é chamada de sangue ruim pelo sonserino, o que fez o sangue do ruivo ferver. Para defende-la, Rony logo lançou um feitiço em Malfoy, feitiço q não teve um bom resultado, pois sua varinha estava quebrada e fez com que recaísse sobre ele próprio, mas ali ele já demonstrava sua preocupação com a amiga. Imediatamente, Hermione foi ajuda-lo e, mesmo não tendo dito nada, ela estava muito agradecida pelo que Ron tinha feito por ela.

A amizade do trio agora já era bem forte e eles agora eram inseparáveis. Os Weasley receberam Hermione e Harry como parte da família e era desse jeito q eles se sentiam, uma verdadeira família.

Naquele mesmo ano, o trio teve q enfrentar mais uma aventura, lutar contra um basilisco, porém, algo q não esperavam aconteceu. Hermione fora petrificada enquanto tentava descobrir quem estava causando os ataques aos alunos, o q deixou o pobre ruivo muito preocupado. Ao voltar a seu estado normal graças a uma poção feita por Madame Pomfrey com as Mandrágoras cultivadas pela Profª Sprout, Mione retorna para seus amigos. Amnos a cumprimentam muito felizes, porém, um quase abraço acontece entre Rony e ela, deixando ambos muito sem jeito.

No ano seguinte, as brigas continuam, dessa vez, causadas por seus animais de estimação. Bichento, o gato de Hermione, vivia em uma perseguição constante ao rato de Rony, Perebas, o q deixava o ruivo extremamente irritado e ele acabava descontando tudo na amiga. Todos ao redor de ambos já notavam o clima de tensão entre eles, q discutiam como se fossem um casal, mas eles nunca admitiriam isso. Com o impedimento de Harry de ir até Hogsmeade, Ron e Hermione foram ficando mais próximos, porém ainda se sentiam inibidos perto um do outro. O jovem não conseguia nem imaginar q Hermione pudesse estar flertando com ele, aquilo em sua mente nunca seria possível, então procurava não pensar nela. Já a menina não se achava bonita o suficiente para atrair seu melhor amigo, então continuou com seus sentimentos escondidos, inclusive de si mesmo.

E assim mais um ano se passou sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse coragem de falar abertamente sobre o q estava em seus corações. Manter uma amizade que já ciontava três anos parecia uma solução mais fácil para eles.

**N/Dany: **Desculpem a demora!! Fiquei bastante enrolada com o meu trabalho e tive um pequeno bloqueio. Eu tinha tudo que queria falar em minha cabeça mas não conseguia passar pro papel de jeito nenhum. Desculpem também por ter ficado tão curto, só que não queria demorar mais para postar.

Quero agradecer às minhas queridas amigas q deixaram reviews: Cathy, Aninha, Nanda e Beca. Vcs sabem o quanto são importantes para mim, né? Mais uma vez eu dedico a todos os meus smigos do S3. BJUS GALERINHA.

Agora agradecimentos para as pessoas q leram e gostara. Espero que continuem lendo e deixando reviews, pois só assim saberei que a estória está agradando e posso continuar. Esperarei pelo menos umas 3 reviews para continuar.

**Luiza Potter: **Obrigada por ter lido e ter gostado. Contarei até o sétimo ano sim e verei se vou além disso. Que bom q vc gosta desse casal lindo, eu tb os amo de paixão.

**Morgana Black: **Valeu pelo elogio. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que o casal R/H tenha te agradado. Tentarei ser mais rápida daqui pra frente.

No próximo capítulo falarei do memorável Baile de Inverno. Aguardem e, não esqueçam, estou esperando reviews para q esse capítulo seja postado.

Bjus pra todos

Dany.


End file.
